An Alchemist's Curse
by MusicTeen
Summary: Nikita Lee, a 16 year old alchemist from 2011 makes a huge mistake and now finds herself in the year 1912 in a different dimension! Two years later she joins the Amestris Military hoping to find a way back home. Can she do it? Based in FMA Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_The price of anything is the amount of life you exchange for it." –Henry David Thoreau_

(Edward's POV)

Liore. Just the thought of it pisses me off. It was just another dead end, a waste of breath and energy. I still wonder though how the so-called-priest Cornello got a hold of a fake Philosopher's Stone and how the town will recover after finding out he was a fraud all along. What I wondered the most is if Rose took my advice to stand on her own. My thoughts then turn on what Al and I should do next. Will the Colonel have another lead for us when we get back? Or will Al and I be spending endless nights at the library looking for a way to get our bodies back until there is another lead? I was so deep in thought that I didn't even noticed that the train stopped until my younger brother shook me back into reality. "Brother, it seems we're here." His metallic young voice announced as I looked out the window in confusion.

"Already? It usually takes a lot longer to get to Eastern Command." I commented while pulling out my state watch to check the time. "This can't be right. According to my watch we've been on this train little over an hour. It takes at least three to four hours to get to East City from Liore." Looking out the window again, I managed to see the train station sign as people got off while others boarded.

"It seems we've made a pit stop Al. We're in New Optain."

"Really?"

"Yeah look for yourself." I said pointing out the window as Al leaned down to look. "Excuse me but is anyone sitting here?" A soft voice asked hesitantly. "No m'am but you can." Al said as the both of us continued to look out the window, not even bothering to look at the young lady joining us. "I wonder why they decorated the streets." I wondered out loud. "Oh the town is throwing a celebration of sorts. Too bad I couldn't stay any longer to participate. It looks awfully fun." The woman sighed. "But of course I have to head to East City." Now this caught my interest. "Really we're heading there..." I said before the sentence died on my lips when I glanced at her direction. Beside me, Al gasped when he saw the newcomer, for a good reason too. Right in front of us was a spitting image of a female version of Colonel Roy Mustang. The only differences was her eyes were a mocca brown that hid behind a pair of rectangular glasses and her hair was a few inches longer then Mustang's. _Holy shit. _Was all I could think of as I gawked at her.

I soon shook myself out of it when she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked while narrowing my eyes at her. "Oh nothing!*laugh*You just look like a fish gasping for air like that. What, you never seen a girl before?" She giggled as my cheeks burned. "No! I've seen plenty of girls before! You just look like my asshole of a commanding officer!" I spat as her laughter died down before giving me a look of surprise. "Commanding officer? Kid aren't you a bit young to be in the army?" She asked as I scoffed. "Not when you're a genius when it comes to Alchemy." I replied as she shook her head in disbelief. "So I'm guessing that you're the so-called famous Fullmetal Alchemist? I've heard about you over my travels. Like you, I'm also a state alchemist. I became one quite recently." She said while pulling out her state watch. Now this really surprised me; this girl was dressed as civilian so I had no idea that she was also part of the military. She wore a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt with a black vest, military-styled boots (how could I have missed that earlier I'll never know), a brown trench coat -that was a bit large on her- and a pair of white gloves. Honestly, because of the trench coat that was practically engulfing her I would have thought she was a guy if she hadn't spoke.

"So what's you title? What kind of alchemy do you specialize in? What-"

"Brother! I'm sorry miss he gets like this sometimes." Al explained as she smiled. "How about we introduce ourselves first?" She suggested as Al and I glanced at each other. "Sure. I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." I said as she eyed Al for a bit as if she were studying him but not for long. "I'm Nikita Lee, The Chaos Alchemist. It's a pleasure to meet you Fullmetal."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_If A equals success, then the formula is: A=X+Y+Z, where X is work, Y is play, and Z is keep your mouth shut." –Albert Einstein_

(Mustang's POV)

I was just coming back from my lunch break when I heard my team talking instead of doing their work. This spiked my interest because one, Hawkeye was still in there when I left so either the rest of them are done with their work or she is also part of the conversation. Two, it had to be about me since they were dead silent when I left earlier. So instead of walking right on in I decided to eavesdrop:

Havoc: "Has any one else noticed how the Chief's been a bit off since he last visited Lieutenant General Grumman?"

Breda:"Now That you've mention it, he does seem a bit more stressed."

Fuery: "Maybe he hasn't has a good night's sleep in a while."

Breda: "Nah. If the Colonel was losing sleep he probably would be sleeping more on the job."

Hawkeye: "None of you know, do you? We're getting a new member to the team."

Falman: "One State Alchemist: Major Nikita Sara Lee, also known as the Chaos Alchemist."

_Yes, the Chaos Alchemist. _I thought as the memory of what Lt. General Grumman told me that day…

_**We were playing chess when once again the Lt. General beat me. "Damn, you practically destroyed me today sir." I said as we put all the chess pieces away. He just let out an amused chuckle. "It was a good game non-the-less." He commented as I nodded in agreement. "So what did you want to talk to me about sir?" I asked as Grumman suddenly became serious. "Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you about a certain state alchemist." "Fullmetal sir?" I asked with confusion as he shook his head. "No, it's about another one who has recently joined the military. They call her the Chaos Alchemist for her wide range of knowledge of different fields of alchemy and the deadly power she has to enforce it with. Mustang, I've seen what this girl can do. If she ends up in the wrong hands… well let's just say I don't even want to think about it." Grumman said so gravely that the temperature in the room seemed to have drop. After a moment of silence I decided to speak up. "What do you want me to do about it?" "Well I was hoping to put her under your command. I think she would be a good addition to your team." He said as I thought it over. "All right, I'll take her."**_

That was two days ago. It doesn't surprise me that my men have noticed I was acting differently. I just have a bad feeling about letting another alchemist join this crew. What if she's a spy from the higher ups to monitor me to make sure they know my every move? Or what if she's here to expose Fullmetal's secret? If that's true, then does the military already know but needs proof? All of these questions were making my head spin but one question stood above the rest: Why in the hell did the Lt. General say I would be in for a surprise when I meet her? _It didn't help that when he said that he was trying to hold back a laugh. _I thought with annoyance before I walked right into the room to find my men still working but talking as well. Once they spotted me they all stopped though. "So Chief, when's the newbie coming?" Havoc asked while chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette. "Some time today."

(Nikita's POV)

For the past couple of hours the Elric brothers and I have been discussing variety of topics but we mostly kept coming back to alchemy theories. "I'm telling you that no one can transmute anything out of thin air!" Edward argued as I smirked. For the past ten minutes we've been having a disagreement. "There's no equivalent exchange in it!" "But what if you can transmute the air itself?" I asked as a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "What if you can transmute it into something solid for a short period of time?" "But how is that possible? No one can make anything solid out of air alone." Alphonse stated as my smirk grew to a full fledged grin. "I can." I said simply as they (well mostly Edward since Alphonse didn't really have any expressions) gave me skeptical looks. "Prove it." Edward challenged. I was about to take his offer when I noticed the train was slowing to a stand still. "How about another time Major Elric? It seems we have reached our destination." I announced as the train came to a complete stop. "But I wanted to see this so-called theory of yours." He said mockingly as I grabbed my belongings. "Oh don't worry; you'll see it sooner or later." I replied as we got off the train.

At the corner of my eye I could see the younger Elric staring at the case in my right hand. "Do you like guitars Alphonse, because you seem very interested in my guitar case." I said amusingly as he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry for staring Major Lee, it's just been a while since I last seen a guitar up close." "No worries, maybe I'll play it for you next time. Well see you boys around!" I said while making my way to the nearest exit. "How do you know we'll see you again?" Edward called. "Don't worry! You will!" I called over my shoulder. _Now to find the military dorms. _I thought while I glanced at my map of East City. Once I knew it was only ten blocks away I was off. As I walked though I noticed some of the women would either giggle or whisper to each other when I would walk past them. What really unnerved me was that some of them would cast me looks of hatred or _lust._ The looks got worst when I reached my destination: the girls dormitory. I barely made two steps down the hall where my room was when a group of women clad in only bath towels screamed once they saw me. This only brought out the rest of the women out of their rooms to see what was going on. All of them automatically glared at me.

"Mustang! What the hell are you doing here you pervert?" One of the girls in the bath towels screeched while trying to cover herself as much as possible. It didn't help that it was a tiny ass towel. _This is getting ridiculous! Do I really look like this Mustang guy? _I thought with annoyance. Deciding to ignore the –rather large- group of women, I simply strolled up to my room and fished out the key the front desk had given me. I was about to unlock the door when I sensed sudden movement behind me. Quickly dropping my guitar case and shoulder bag, I swiftly turned around just in time to catch a punch a ginger haired woman threw towards my head. I then grasped her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back as she hissed in pain. "Tell me girls, do you really think they let a guy in here? Or are you all really that retarded?" I said calmly while releasing my hold on my attacker. "Y-you're not M-Mustang!" One girl gasped once they heard the sound of my voice. "No shit. I'm Major Nikita Lee. Now may I please go to my room without being assaulted?" I asked with an irritated tone as they all nodded nervously. "Yes sir!" They chorused before leaving abruptly. "Dumb asses." I muttered while grabbing my things.

"For assaulting a higher ranked officer yeah they are." An amused voice said as I jumped. Turning around I was face to face with a woman leaning on the door frame of my room. She had long, dark brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail and she had black eyes. _I guess this is my roommate…_ I thought absently as she studied me. "Well I can't blame them for mistaking you as the Colonel. You do look a lot like him, except for your eyes and the fact that your hair is longer than his by an inch or two. Tell me are you his cousin or something?" She asked with curiosity. "No I don't have any cousins by the name Roy Mustang." _But I am related to him in a whole different way if my theory is correct… _"Oh, okay. How about we get you settled in?" The woman suggested as she brought me in. "Sure um-" "2nd Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina at your service sir!" She saluted as I laughed. "Nice to meet you Lt. Catalina." I said while shaking her hand. "You too, sir. Now allow me to show you around." Rebecca chirped happily as she showed me the room.

It was a simple room with two twin beds; one by door, the other by the windows. There was also a pair of matching dressers and desks. "The bed and desk by the window is yours along with the dresser closest to your bed. There are already towels in one of the draws. At the end of the main hall are two doors. The one on the left is the bathrooms while the one on the right is the showers. The canteen is in the main building where you can get food at any time. Any questions?" She asked as I blinked a few times to digest the information.

"I have two: one is there a stand where I can put my guitar and two, where can I find Colonel Roy Mustang's Office?"

"Um, no there is no stand and why do you need to know where the Colonel's office is?"

"Because ironically, I was placed in his unit." I explained with a sigh as I started unpacking. "So does that mean you're the powerful alchemist I've been hearing about lately?" Now it was my turn to be confused. "The Chaos Alchemist right? They say you have some major destructive powers. Some rumors even suggest you're more powerful than the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemist combined." "Yes I am the Chaos Alchemist but I'm not that powerful as some claim. Also I've met the Fullmetal Alchemist; he could probably beat me in a fight. The Flame Alchemist, I'm not so sure. I haven't met him yet." I said as she scoffed. "No offense sir, but if your abilities and strength frighten _my_ commanding officer then I say you can beat both the Fullmetal and Flame Alchemist, who ironically is your commanding officer." "Really then? Well who is your commanding officer?" I asked while I finished putting my clothes away. Now for my books and notes…

"Lt. General Grumman."

"The gentlemen with the glasses and mustache? Yes I remember him when I took my state exam. You know he was the one who discovered me and suggested I join the military."

"I didn't know that. So where did he find you and how did you catch his interest?"

"I was in a town named Yous Well helping some of the town's people build new houses. Apparently the Lt. General was there on business and saw me use my alchemy and thought I was really good." I explained. "At the time the only money income I got was when I played my guitar since I didn't except money when I used my alchemy to help people out. He said if I joined I would get enough money to live a normal life style and enough funding for any research I conduct. So I took his offer." "Wow, so you went from living on barely anything to military life?" The 2nd Lt. asked in awe. "You can say that." I replied once I finished unpacking. Looking around the room I noticed a broken lamp in the corner (the plug was in poor shape with wires poking out in all directions). "Have you ever used that?" "No why?" Rebecca asked uncertainly as I removed the shade and light bulb. Touching my hands together to activate the alchemic energy within me, I placed them on the metal lamp and transmuted it. After the blue sparks of alchemy died out I could see that the lamp was now a perfect size guitar stand. "Whoa. So you can do that without alchemy circles?" She asked as I took out my acoustic guitar and placed it on the newly made stand.

"Yeah. So can you tell me how to get to my commanding officer's office?"

"Of course!"

(Mustang's POV)

"Havoc, make sure to remind Tucker that his yearly assessment is soon when you go to pick up Fullmetal and Alphonse." I stated while signing another document. "All right Chief." He replied with a two finger salute before making his way to door. He didn't even get to touch it when Hawkeye came barging in with more paperwork. I just let out a groan as Havoc chuckled. "Here sir, these need your signature." Hawkeye said calmly, placing the stack on my desk.

"Any news on our new recruit?"

"No sir, not y-"

"S-S-Sir! The M-Major is here!" Fuery interrupted; traces of alarm on his face. Sharing a look with Hawkeye, we both headed out to the units' work place. All I saw before I got out of my office in warning was my teams' shocked expressions. Who I saw next stopped me in my tracks with Hawkeye nearly colliding into me. "Holy shit." I gasped as I looked at the young lady across the room. She looked like she could be my twin. "M-Major Lee?" I asked while mentally cursing myself for stuttering. "Yes sir." A soft voice replied with amusement. Behind me I could hear Hawkeye take a sharp intake of breath once she got a good look of the Major. It was then quiet as the awkwardness settled in. "Before anyone gets the wrong idea I am not related to him. I guess it's just coincidence that we look alike." She said seriously. "How? You could be his daughter for all we know!" Breda exclaimed as I paled. "I'm eighteen years old. I think he would have to be pretty young to have me by then dip shit. Plus I have a picture of _my _parents in my wallet. Look!" She growled while whipping out said picture and handing it to him. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I strolled over to see the picture also.

In the picture was a young couple smiling and holding each other close at what seemed to be a picnic. The woman in the picture had long black hair and bright blue eyes while the man had brown hair and mocca colored eyes. After giving it another glance I let out a sigh of relief. "If she's 18 then I would have been 11 when she was born if I was her father. She's also not related to me. My parents both had black hair and eyes." I said thinking back on an old photo of them while Breda gave the Major back her picture. "Well she still could be your cousin Colonel." Havoc drawled. "Impossible, neither of my parents had siblings." Lee stated instantly. "So it really is just coincidence then." Fuery said with a nervous chuckle. "All right, now that is settled how about we step into my office Major Lee?" I suggested as she nodded in agreement. It was then silent as the Chaos Alchemist, Hawkeye, and I entered the room. "Let me properly introduce ourselves. I am Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, and this," Gesturing to Hawkeye. "is 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." I then noticed how Lee's eyes widen once she saw Hawkeye. Her eyes then became painful.

"Nice to meet the both of you." The Major said while shaking hands with the both of us. "So Major, why did you join the military?" I asked as she tried to keep her attention on me but kept glancing at Hawkeye. "I joined so I can have access to information to help my research." She answered carefully.

"What kind of research may I ask?"

"Theories of mine, but mostly ways alchemy can improve peoples' lives."

_She's not telling the real reason… _"Like?" I asked while closely watching her. "Medicine, building stronger structures against natural disasters, things similar to that." "How noble Major. I hope you can achieve those goals while under my command, but in exchange you have to be sent on missions time to time for military business." I warned. "Yes sir, I won't disappoint." She said while meeting my stare. _She knows that I know she isn't telling the whole story. _I thought as I studied her expression and body language. "All right Lee; you are dismissed until further notice." I announced as she saluted me. "Yes sir!" With that she left. "Sir, I don't trust her. She's not being entirely truthful." Hawkeye commented as I let out a sigh. "I know, but until we find out why she's really here be on your toes." "Yes sir."


End file.
